


Bake On High Till Sizzling

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, so Peter helps out, stiles is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter Hale found Stiles cooking he never expected to end up helping him. Let alone be seduced by those fingers, that mouth... basically everything. He never expected to actually fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake On High Till Sizzling

Peter Hale hadn’t had a home cooked meal since before the fire, even longer if it was one hadn’t made himself. The Hale house had been all about fair division of chores but since he had arguably been the best cook he was usually in the kitchen.

But then his nephew had the quaint notion that the ‘pack’ should actually spend time running together. Far be it from him to burst his bubble but there was no way he was going frollicking in the woods with a bunch of teenagers. His dignity couldn’t stand such a blow.

Instead he choose to spend time doing some errands, meeting up with everyone at Derek’s apartment afterwards for a movie. The only way to get the pack to trust him was exposure and to show off what a good boy he was being. That routine had lasted about 3 weeks, until Stiles had gotten fed up of eating take out twice a week.

The next week when he’s shown up the aroma of home cooked food had assaulted him. Letting himself into the apartment it was to be greeted to the sight of Stiles heaping food into bowls, singing along to the radio under his breath. Despite himself he was charmed. Then the rest of their ragtag group had come piling in and broken the moment.   
  
Everyone started heaping up their plates and singing Stiles’ praises. Not without due cause. After his first bite he had to hold back a moan. Did he mention that Stiles was his favorite? Stiles, who was turning faintly pink under all the praise and failing to hide it.   
  
All the plates were scraped clean in five minutes, dishes piled up in the sink and forgotten as some action movie started to play. Bored senseless half way through he made his escape, not bothering to say bye to anyone. On the way out he caught sight of Stiles cleaning up by himself and briefly considered offering his help but that was just a bit too nice, even if he did say so himself. Instead he quietly shut the door behind him and headed for home.   
  


* * *

  
  
From that moment on he always showed up a little early, just to have the pleasure of watching Stiles navigate the kitchen and sing off key. The boy always seemed to enjoy himself so much that Peter never really thought anything of the work he was doing.   
  
Until Tuesday night, he was watching Stiles as per usual, except that he wasn’t singing, the radio was off and honestly his whole body language was wrong. Which was all confirmed when a bowl went tumbling to the floor, sending sauce flying in all directions.

“Fucking hell,” the cursing caught him off guard, as did the brief scream of frustration. Head cradled in his hands, the boy looked the exact picture of resigned.

“It’s hardly the end of the world,” he observed, deciding to give him a hand and grabbing some napkins.

“Jesus!” Stiles’ heartbeat went crazy as he whirled on Peter wielding a spatula. “Warn a guy would you?”  
  
“I always get here early. I thought you would have picked up on that by now,” he pointed out helpfully, mopping up some of the mess.

“You do?” Stiles just stood there looking bewildered, not even attempting to clean up. In fact that confusion was quickly turning to a look of anger. “So what? You just laze around while I’m busy working in here? You never thought to offer to help? Do you know how hard it is to cook for so many people?! Not just people, werewolves! It’s like making food for three times the amount of people. And its just me! Every single time, no help no thanks no nothing! And then I’m just expected to do the dishes afterwards, as if I hadn’t been cooking for a fucking hour to feed you ungrateful bastards. Well I’ve had enough!” His voice got steadily higher until he was yelling by the end, bringing his fists slamming down onto the counter.   
  
“Actually I’m well aware of how much work it takes. Apparently I was remiss in not offering help, what do you need me to do?” Calmly rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, he took in the ingredients that were out, trying to guess what Stiles was making.   
  
“Really? Just like that you’ll help?” The disbelief in Stiles’ voice was slightly insulting. As if he wouldn’t just do it out the goodness of his heart. Granted it would also help if he could get Stiles on his side, it was a starting point. But that was just an added bonus.   
  
“Yes really. All you had to do was ask. Otherwise people will walk all over you,” Peter explained. It was true. He’d seen the way the pack sometimes treated the teenager. No appreciation at all. A bowl was shoved into his hand and he automatically started stirring, watching at Stiles collected himself and started cutting ingredients again.   
  
“So... what did you mean when you said you knew how much work it was?” Stiles finally asked after a few moments of silence. He really should have known better than to mention that, it had just been a slip of the tongue.   
  
“I was usually the one stuck cooking for the family. Not that I minded, I thoroughly enjoy cooking. It’s relaxing,” he shared casually, as if it was no big deal.   
  
“I used to cook with my Mom. Then after she died I started cooking for my Dad...” he trailed off with a shrug and Peter was surprised that he’d given that information freely. It felt too personal honestly. Stiles must have thought so too because he turned on the radio, keeping it low enough that they could still talk comfortably.   
  
As they worked Peter let Stiles boss him around ( no seriously he was really bossy). Telling him what to do and taste testing everything. He hadn’t enjoyed himself so much in... well it had been quite a long time. He wasn’t one to give up control easily but somehow with Stiles it didn’t seem like such a hardship. Not that he would ever admit it.   
  
Before long they were dishing everything out and he noticed the teenager placing a portion into a tupperware dish and stashing it in the fridge, hidden behind a pile of vegetables. Stiles must have noticed his pointed gaze because he offered up an explanation without any prompting.   
  
“For my Dad, saves me cooking again later.” Which made sense. Peter was just astonished he managed to keep it hidden from the pack. Sometimes it seemed like they had endless pits for stomachs.   
  
Since there was an extra set of hands in the kitchen they had some time to kill before everyone else would be arriving. So he pulled out a pack of cards that he’d stashed in a drawer and goaded Stiles into playing a game with him. By the time the pack came spilling through the door he had Stiles crying tears of laughter. They stared for a whole two seconds before the allure of food became too much and they were helping themselves.   
  
After they were all finished Peter nudged Stiles, who was sitting beside him, meaningfully and nodded towards the kitchen, knowing he would get what was being said. Evidently he did because when everyone came back into the living room and started to debate about the movie, he cleared his throat loudly to grab everyones attention.   
  
“Okay guys, I did the cooking. No being lazy, its your turn to do the dishes. I cook, you clean. Chop chop,” he clapped his hands for emphasis, then started herding people into the kitchen, all of them going without protest surprisingly.   
  
“Hold up, why doesn’t Peter have to help?” Scott chimed in helpfully.   
  
“He helped cook,” Stiles said, shoving the other boy towards the sink before coming back and flopping down practically on top of him. Apparently all it took was cooking together for the boy to relax slightly around him. This he could work with.   
  


* * *

  
  
His plan to make friends with Stiles was working, all too well. He genuinely liked the boy. More than he should. So much in fact, that Stiles came over to his apartment regularly to hang out. So much that he usually ended up fucking him into his mattress within an hour of him setting foot into his home. Well not always. Sometimes he let Stiles do him instead, which was always enjoyable. As for his mouth... jesus christ it should be illegal. Absolute perfection. The level of enthusiasm that he displayed...  
  
It wasn’t hard keeping it from the pack. When they’d started having sex Stiles had been worried about everyone else finding out. Despite the common misconception werewolves couldn’t smell relationships on each other. Certainly if they lived together and were having sex in common areas they would smell it. But so long as they both showered after sex before seeing anyone in the pack they would be none the wiser.   
  
So while they were cooking together they always kept a little distance. Stealing a few kisses here and there while he kept an ear open for anyone approaching. It was inevitable that they slipped up though. They didn’t even keep the secret for all that long.   
  
In his defense working in the kitchen with Stiles was hard. His attention was constantly drawn to those long fingers. Fingers that were perfect for stretching him open and wrapping around his cock... Stiles was making up a batter, kneading and rubbing, while he hummed under his breath. He couldn’t resist, the temptation was too great.   
  
Before Stiles could protest he’d spun him round, hands grabbing his ass to lift him onto the kitchen counter. Claiming his mouth fiercely he ignored as bowls went crashing to the floor, ignored everything but the feel of Stiles pressed up against him. Stiles didn’t need much encouragement before he was grinding against Peter’s hard on, moaning loudly. Hands scrambled at his trousers, desperate to get his cock out. Moving back slightly to give Stiles better access, he nibbled his way down his neck. Biting down gently, the noises he got in response were unreal. Honestly, he was all set to take Stiles then and there, bent over the kitchen counter, when a throat was being cleared from the doorway.   
  
“What the fuck,” Scott squeaked, pushing past an amused Lydia and right into the kitchen. Pulling back calmly, he smirked as Stiles scrambled to get himself in order.   
  
“Maybe if you’d given it another five minutes before interrupting we might have been,” he supplied gleefully. Really, it was just too easy to mess with the boy. So easily wound up. Snarling he looked as if he was about to launch himself at him, not that Peter was worried. He could easily take the pup. Instead Derek stepped in, restraining him, while looking faintly disgusted himself.   
  
“Behave!” Stiles snapped, flushing an attractive red. Now that everyone knew about them there was nothing to stop him from leaning over and running his fingers down his cheek.   
  
“Ugh that’s so gross,” Isaac complained covering his eyes, heading away in the general direction of the living room. “I think I’m going to be sick.”  
  
“He’s so old! Stiles what the hell?” Scott was looking faintly green around the gills as well.   
  
“It just happened dude,” Stiles explained helplessly.   
  
“How’s the sex?” Lydia piped in, a malicious gleam in her eye. Scott let out a squeak in response to the question and immediately interrupted.   
  
“I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me anything!” This was a much better reaction than he could ever have expected to get.

  
“I think thats enough bonding for tonight. Everyone go home,” Derek snapped grumpily. “Except you Peter.”    
  
Ohh looked like he might be in trouble. Everyone cleared out, Scott pestering Stiles with incessant questions and complaining about how old and creepy Peter was. Hesitating at the threshold, Stiles sent him a questioning look.   
  
“On you go. Just meet me at the apartment, we can do more ‘bonding’ after I’m done here,” sending a wink his way, he couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled over and Scott’s scandalised gasp or the way Stiles heart rate skyrocketed.   
  
This was going to be fun.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
